Día a Día
by TheBlueJoker
Summary: Naruto no puede creer cuando en un callejón ve a Sasuke y Hinata juntos, y solo se le viene una palabra a la cabeza Traición. Pero Hinata esconde algo mucho más grande que eso, algo mucho más triste que hará que sus vidas nunca más vuelvan a unirse... Pero Naruto debe saber que Hinata siempre estará hay para él, después de todo ella era su ángel...


Hola, Mi nombre es Blue Joker, y quiero dejarles la primera entrega de una especie de "saga" de NaruHina y SasuSaku, llamada "Mitad Perdida", serán historias tristes con finales tristes en su totalidad, están todos inspirados en canciones, en esta en especial, será de mi canción favorita de un grupo koreano llamado "Big Bang", la canción se llama Haru Haru, espero que les guste y dejen sus lindos comentarios, lectores NaruHina...

Día a Día

Sasuke, impotente se arrojó al piso de su habitación, cargando su cabeza en la puerta de su cuarto. "No puede estar pasando, no a ella".

Su cabeza daba miles de vueltas una y otra vez, de repente se sintió mareado, tenía unas ganas enormes de devolver todo lo que había comido durante el día.

Con cansancio acumulado se puso de pie, mientras que buscaba en sus bolsillos de la cazadora su celular, y comenzaba a buscar en la agenda de contactos. Lo sentía, lo sentía mucho, pero la tenía que ayudar, ella era una persona importante para él, se habían criado juntos, no podía abandonarla ahora, no ahora.

Se colocó el teléfono en la oreja, se sentó en la cama y al cabo de un rato, la voz armoniosa de su novia inundó sus oídos.

-Hola, Sakura- su voz temblaba ligeramente, intentaba regularla de a poco, pero sabía que ella lo descubriría al final- nos podemos juntar en el parque, yo… necesito hablar contigo-

La chica de cabellos rosados, pudo notar el temor y la tristeza en el tono de su novio y eso la preocupaba demasiado, él no era así.

-Claro, ¿Sasuke-kun, estas bien?-¿Cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta?, ¿Qué rayos se suponía que le diría?

-No, no estoy bien, luego te cuento ¿sí?-

-Seguro, Sasuke-hubo un silencio por parte de la chica mientras que ligeras gotas saladas bajaban por los ojos del azabache- Te Quiero- sonrió de medio lado, él también la quería, y mucho y ahora la necesitaría más que nunca a su lado.

-Y yo a ti, adiós- colgó, se dejó caer rendido en su cama, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos y las lágrimas de a poco caían por sus mejillas pálidas.

Para él, desde ahora en adelante, sus días serían una pesadilla, de la cual jamás despertaría.

_Tres Meses Después…_

Reía, por así decirlo de dientes hacia fuera, su corazón se encontraba profundamente roto, sus amigos, intentaban de alguna manera animarlo, y para él, ninguna de las cosas que hiciera lo podría animar. Iban los tres por la acera, los otros dos riendo mientras que él, solo asentía y salía de vez en cuando con alguna de sus payasadas, sus amigos, por su parte no lo forzaban, había terminado hacia unas semanas con el que él decía, era el amor de su vida. Pero, de un momento a otro, todo se fue convirtiendo en un caos, hasta que ella terminó con él.

-Vamos Naruto, anímate- decía Kiba, unos de los dos que andaba con él en aquella tarde de otoño-¿Qué te parece que vayamos a tomarnos unas cervezas?, llamamos a Sasuke y a Neji y nos juntamos los 5 donde siempre-.

-Si, eso suena bien, vamos llama al Teme ese y que nos juntemos en una hora, debo salir adelante, datebayyo- los otros dos solo sonrieron mientras que Shikamaru, tomaba su móvil y le marcaba al primo de su ex novia. Él era Naruto Uzumaki, y nada ni nadie lo podría derribar en esta vida. Tomaron un callejón de una de las avenidas más concurridas del centro de Japón, para llegar al Bar "Konoha".

Algo lo detuvo, algo hizo que su efímero buen humor desapareciera tan rápido como había aparecido.

En el medio de la calle estaba su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de ojos negros profundos y piel clara y de cabellos azabaches, junto a su ex novia, Hinata Hyuuga, una hermosa chica de piel clara y ojos color perla, estaban de frente, tomados de la mano, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Pudo ver él auto de Neji estacionado en el mismo callejón, mirando por los espejos retrovisores.

Sasuke le acariciaba el rostro con ternura y parecían una autentica pareja de enamorados, mientras que Hinata de repente bajaba el rostro apenada, sin darse cuenta de que el rubio los estaba viendo.

El azabache miró por el rabillo del ojo, viendo a sus tres amigos, observarlos con enfado y algo de celos por parte del de ojos azules. Muy en el fondo de su cabeza, se repetía miles de veces que aquello estaba mal, pero no sabía otra manera de ayudar a su amiga.

La chica de ojos perlas, se soltó del agarre del Uchiha, y con algo de temor, colocó un anillo en su mano, mientras que Sasuke la miraba con tristeza acumulada.

Naruto pudo ver exactamente que era lo que la chica le había entregado a su mejor amigo, y se agarró el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, tocando un anillo, igual que el de la chica, con una inscripción por dentro, ambos, eran alianzas que el rubio había conseguido y se la había regalado a la chica cuando cumplieron los 3 años de relación.

Se acercó con rabia hasta donde estaban los dos, y la chica al verlo, salió del lugar, su primo se bajó del auto, y se acercó a los demás, esto no iba a acabar bien, él lo sabía.

-No vengas a fastidiar ahora Naruto, no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías-el Uchiha dio media vuelta también por el mismo camino que había tomado la Hyuuga.

-¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo con Hinata, Sasuke?- lo tomó por la chaqueta y aunque el rubio era más bajo, eso no evitaba que al azabache le entre algo de temor, era su mejor amigo y lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-Nada que a ti te importe Naruto-se soltó de su agarre, y mostró una de sus sonrisas ladinas, haciendo al Uzumaki enfurecer aún más.

-¡¿Por qué mierda tienes el anillo que le regalé, Uchiha?!-Sasuke sonrió burlonamente, se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero ya no le quedaba más que hacer aparte de eso.

-Tal ves porque ya rompió contigo y ya no le importas, y como prueba del amor que me tiene a mí, me lo acaba de dar- Naruto lo miró con desprecio, Sasuke sabía cuanto amaba a la chica, y aún así insistía en restregarle en la cara que ahora estaban saliendo-

-¡¿Qué mierda dices?! No me cabrees, Uchiha, porque te juró que te irá mal- lo empujó, no con todas sus fuerzas pero si para que Sasuke se tambaleara. Este, lo quedó viendo fijo y lo tomó por el cuello de la polera negra que en ese momento andaba trayendo.

-No te creas, maldito, Hinata solo se dio cuenta de que no eras para ella y ya, eso es todo, no le intentes buscar otra respuesta, que lo único que haces es parecer aún más patético de lo que ya eres-

-¡Cállate, Uchiha de mierda o te partiré la cara a golpes, te juró que lo haré!-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, cuando vio como sus amigos intentaban detenerlo en vano, listo para lanzar un golpe que se estrelló directo en el pómulo del azabache.

-¿Por qué quieres que me callé?, ¿Por qué no quieres escuchar como la hice mía todas estas noches?-golpe bajo, Naruto se alejó de Sasuke, negando con la cabeza mientras que el Uchiha le devolvía el golpe, dándole justo en la boca, de la cual comenzó a salir sangre de un pequeño hilito.

Amos comenzaron a pelear, mientras que los otros tres intentaban detenerlos en vano, cuando por fin lograron separarlos, Naruto tenía el pómulo rojo, el labio partido y salía sangre de su nariz, mientras que Sasuke tenía un golpe bajo el ojo, el cual se estaba colocando morado, mientras que sus mejillas se encontraban rotas debido a los nudillos de Naruto que tantas veces se estamparon contra ellas.

-¡Te vuelvo a ver junto a Hinata y te juró que te moleré a golpes y nadie está vez te salvará Uchiha, te romperé esa puñetera cara tuya hasta que ya nadie te reconozca!- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado con burla, haciéndole saber a Naruto que le valía un bledo lo que le fuera a hacer.

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes, Sr. Presumido, porque haré que desees nunca haber nacido, Uzumaki, grábatelo bien!-

Neji tomó a Sasuke por los hombros y a la fuerza lo hizo entrar en el auto, mientras que bufaba una y otra vez, Naruto no esperó a que se fuese y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba caminó hasta salir del callejón y llegar a la avenida, en donde se perdió entre el mar de gente.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

-¡Auch! , Hinata eso duele, hazlo con un poquito de cariño ¿quieres?-Hinata tenía en sus faldas, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, con un trozo de algodón empapado en alcohol, intentaba limpiar la herida que tenía el azabache bajo el ojo, con el mayor cuidado que podía, pero sus constantes movimientos, estaban haciendo que perdiera la paciencia.

-¡Y te dolerá más si no te quedas quieto, Sasuke-kun!-El Uchiha resopló entre dientes y se dejó curar, cuando la pelea había terminado, Neji lo había traído a la fuerza a la casa de los Hyuuga para que Hinata pudiera revisar las heridas que le había provocado el rubio- No sé para que te peleas con Naruto-kun, sabes que no deberías hacerlo, es tu amigo-Sasuke la miró interrogante, él sabía que le dolía que peleará con el Uzumaki, pero no encontraba otra forma de que se alejará de él y no le hiciera preguntas a sobre Hinata.

-Sabes porque fue Hinata-la chica bajo la cabeza y dejó de curarlo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos negros del chico- debes decirle a Naruto, él lo entenderá, no le puedes hacer esto, no sabes cuanto sufrirá y…-la chica lo interrumpió con los ojos bañados en lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Por eso mismo lo hago Sasuke-kun, porque no quiero dañarlo, Naruto no se merece ese sufrimiento, y no quiero que sufra por esto-Sasuke se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a la chica, le tomó el mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Pero así solo te haces daño a ti, Hinata, a mi, a tu familia, Hinata, yo sé que podrás salir adelante, sé que tienes la fuerza para esto, lo sé, no te quiero perder, no así- Sasuke fue en este momento quien desvió la mirada de la chica.

-Sabes que ya no puedo hacer nada, Sasuke, por eso es que te pedí que me ayudarás, es lo mejor…-Sasuke la cortó soltando un grito.

-¡Pero no para Naruto!, Hinata, esta sufriendo debes decirle, él lo entenderá, es una persona fuerte, yo no, no puedo soportar la idea de perderte, no puedo…-la voz de Sasuke se cortando y dejó caer su cabeza en las piernas de Hinata, la chica le fue acariciando el cabello de a poco hasta que el Uchiha se fue tranquilizando- Eres mi mejor amiga, eres como mi hermana pequeña, no puedo asimilarlo, aún no lo creo…-

-Es por su bien, algún día lo entenderá, y tú podrás seguir sin mi, es lo más justo-el chico levanto la mirada y con los ojos llorosos le tomó la mano.

-¡Hinata, dile, Naruto no se lo merece, él piensa que tú y yo tenemos algo cuando no es así, no es justo para él, Hinata, debes decirle que tienes cáncer!- Hinata se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, Sasuke la siguió y la tomó por los hombros y la giró, la chica lloraba amargamente- él no puede vivir sin ti, y yo tampoco-la chica se dejó abrazar por el Uchiha y lloró a mares sobre su pecho, Sasuke solo le acariciaba el cabello mientras que pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus pozos negros.

-Sé que lo superara, **día a día **lo hará-la chica dijo cortado y con esto el Uchiha dio por terminada la conversación.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

No podía sentirse peor, todo le daba vueltas.

No podía soportar la idea de pensar de que Hinata estuviera enamorada de Sasuke y que lo hubiera dejado por él. ¿Dónde estaba todo el amor que ella decía tenerle?

Claro, estaba en el tacho de la basura. Ella ya no sentía nada por él, nada, y el hecho de que su relación pareciera rutinaria, solo le daba más excusas para creer que lo que había dicho su ahora ex amigo era cierto.

Hinata lo había cambiado por el perfecto de Sasuke. Naruto nunca había sentido celos de su amigo, pero ahora estaban amenazando por comérselo vivo.

Sasuke, el chico más listo en el instituto, el capitán del equipo de futbol, el más guapo luego en la universidad, el que siempre tenía a las chicas a su alrededor, el músico, el líder, él era TODO.

¿Y que era él? La respuesta apareció en su mente enseguida, el no era nadie. Siempre el segundón detrás del prodigo Uchiha menor.

Ahora también tenía a la chica que más había amado en su miserable vida, se la había quitado como si nada, sin hacer ni un movimiento se la había robado.

Había dejado también a Sakura, que era su amor de la infancia, las había tenido a ambas, a Hinata y a la chica de cabellos rosas.

Su casa estaba echa un desastre, todo estaba por el piso, los vidrios, estaban desparramados, y los papeles y los objetos de decoración también. No podía sentirse peor. Aún con la rabia desbordando por sus poros, se metió en la ducha, con ropa y todo. El agua fría le calaba los huesos, no podía sentirse más miserable. Se miro al espejo que estaba dentro de la ducha y vio su cara cha pedazos por el azabache.

Maldito fuera, lo odiaba con toda su alma, jamás le perdonaría esa traición al Uchiha.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular en su puño rompió el espejo, viendo luego su imagen distorsionada frente a él.

Recordaba con tanta claridad cuando le había dado la alianza que le había entregado esa misma tarde al Uchiha, se lo había entregado hacia 7 meses atrás, cuando cumplieron tres años de relación.

_Flashbacks_

_Estaban en aquel parque en donde el último día de instituto, él le había pedido ser su novia tres años atrás y para su suerte ella le había dicho que sí. Ella estaba con su cabello largo, tan hermoso como siempre y con su carita de ángel que le encantaba. _

_Naruto, estaba tan feliz como siempre, tomados los dos de la mano. Se sentaron en una banca mientras que miraban como otras parejas pasaban enamorados._

_-Me encanta este lugar, Hinata-la chica le sonreía mientras que tomaba su mano entre las suyas, un leve sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de la muchacha, ya que ella era en extremo nerviosa y tímida cuando estaba con él. Por alguna razón cuando estaba con los demás se mostraba de mejor forma, pero con él siempre era así, y a él le fascinaban los cambios que podía lograr en su novia._

_-A-a mí también m-me gusta este lugar N-Naruto-kun, siempre que venimos aquí recuerdo ese día- los dos sonrieron como tontos enamorados._

_-Te tengo un regalo-y dicho esto sacó dos anillos iguales, ambos bañados en plata, que simulaban los anillos de casados-son alianzas-la chica lo miraba embelesada mientras que dejaba que le pusiera el anillo en el dedo- es para sellar la promesa de estar juntos por siempre, ¿me lo prometes?-la chica asintió y le colocó la alianza al chico en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda._

_-Claro que sí, Naruto-kun- el chico soltó su típica sonrisa zorruna y le tomó el mentón para sellar así aquel pacto de amor eterno. Le encantaban los labios de la chica, le era adictivo probarlos una y otra vez, jamás se cansaría de aquel sabor tan exquisito._

_Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos mientras que ella colocaba las manos en su pecho, con cortos besos se fueron separando, realmente amaba mucho a su oji perla._

_-Mejor vamos con los chicos, o si no el Teme se enfadará- la tomó de la mano y a paso lento fueron caminando por el parque, de vez en cuando Hinata le decía que se tomaran fotografías y el de buena gana aceptaba. _

_Hacían miles de muecas mientras reían sin parar, la chica saltaba por las pequeñas rocas del río sin caer, mientras Naruto la fotografiaba._

_Llegaron tomados de la mano y riendo a la entrada del parque en donde estaba Sasuke y Sakura. El azabache la tenía tomada de la cintura mientras que descansaba su cabeza en el hombro nívea de la chica de cabellos rosas._

_-Hasta que al fin llegan, estaba por ir a buscarlos, se demoraron mucho-dijo Sasuke mientras le mostraba la lengua al rubio._

_-No seas pesado Sasuke- Sakura se volteó y capturó los labios del Uchiha con rapidez, mientras que él la apretaba más contra su cuerpo- que no estaban haciendo nada malo-esto último se los dijo a los otros dos mientras que Hinata se colgaba del cuello del rubio._

_-Sí, mejor vámonos al recital que o sino llegaremos tarde-Naruto tomo la mano de la chica de ojos perlas y comenzaron a caminar al auto del Uchiha._

_-Se ven muy lindos juntos ¿a que no?-la chica de cabellos rosa los miraba caminar juntos mientras que reían o se abrazaban._

_-Hmp, no lo sé, mientras que no lastime a Hinata esta todo bien-Sakura negó con gracia._

_-Siempre tan sobre protector Sasuke-kun- el chico la tomó con una mano por el rostro y con la otra la cintura y le robó un beso bastante salvaje, haciendo que a la chica se le pusieran las piernas como gelatina._

_Escucharon como Naruto tocaba la bocina del auto de Sasuke para apresurarlos, Sasuke se puso alerta y tomó a Sakura de la mano, arrastrándola hasta los estacionamientos._

_-Ni creo que lo dejaré conducir a ese usurantokashi- dijo mientras que su novia reía por el comentario de su novio._

_Realmente aquel había sido una gran celebración de tres años, y ambos lo habían disfrutado mucho en compañía de sus amigos._

_Fin Flashbacks_

Pero todo había quedado atrás, la relación de Sasuke y Sakura, su relación de amistad con el Uchiha de toda la vida, y su relación con Hinata, todo había acabado. El mundo se le venía encima, sabía que no podría estar sin ella.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¿Cómo te fue?-Sasuke preguntó mientras que la chica subía al auto, se encontraban en los estacionamientos del centro comercial, ya que al frente de este, estaba la clínica en donde se atendía Hinata.

-Igual que siempre, pero me dijeron que si había una oportunidad de mejorarme- Sasuke sonrió por tal noticia, pero luego se dio cuenta que Hinata no sonreía- es una operación, pero las posibilidades de que mejoré con esta, con de un 50%, mientras que la otra mitad, sería a que muriera en la operación.

Sasuke se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, en un claro signo de desesperación que Hinata pocas veces había visto, puso la cabeza sobre el volante mientras que intentaba asimilar esta idea.

-¿Y que pasa si no aceptas?-Sasuke no quería que Hinata muriera, la quería viva, al lado de su mejor amigo, que estuviera cuando se casara, para que sus hijos jugaran juntos, pero parecía que a la vida no le gustaba esta idea.

-Es eso o morir de a poco, Sasuke-kun-Sasuke soltó un suspiro audible y comenzó a masajearse las sienes, ¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasa a la gente buena?

En ese mismo instante, pudo ver a lo lejos un auto rojo, lo podía reconocer a cientos de metros de distancia, era el auto de Kiba. Avanzaba a una velocidad bastante baja, lo más posible, es que buscarán un estacionamiento. La cara de Naruto, dentro del auto, se descolocó al verlos a ambos en los asientos delanteros del auto azul de Sasuke.

El azache miró a la chica de ojos perlas y luego volvió a mirar a Naruto; la chica con un movimiento rápido y seguro se colocó más cerca del cuerpo del Uchiha, mientras que este le pasaba el brazo por los hombros desnudos de la chica.

Naruto no espero a que el auto se detuviera y se abrió la puerta de atrás, donde estaba sentado, y se puso delante del auto, golpeando la parte delantera de este con ambas manos. La chica lo veía neutramente y a Sasuke le impresionaba la forma de actuar que tenía, ya que él no podía estar tan tranquilo.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije Uchiha?!- Naruto casi se subía al auto, y les gritaba viéndolos por el parabrisas- ¡¿O es que aparte de traidor eres sordo, cabrón de mierda?!- Hinata lo miraba con tristeza, al igual que al resto de los chicos que estaban allí. Kiba, Sai y Shikamaru salieron del auto, y Neji con algo de cansancio y tristeza por ver a sus dos amigos pelear, se mantuvo al margen mirando desde dentro.

-¿Y tú no entendiste, Naruto, que me da exactamente lo mismo lo que pienses?- Sasuke dejó su cabeza apoyada sobre el cabello de la chica, mientras que Naruto estaba echo una fiera, mirando a ambos azabaches.

Naruto golpeo el guardafangos de Sasuke y se fue hacia el auto, Kiba lo miró con desaprobación, mientras que Shikamaru, se limitaba a mandarle un asentimiento a Sasuke, Sai solo sonrió con una de sus tan falsas sonrisas y todos se fueron hasta el auto del chico. En cuento se fueron, Sasuke dejó a Hinata, y se salió del auto, golpeando con la pierna un bote de basura que había allí. Hinata lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus amigos le habían dado la espalda cuando más los necesitaba pero sabía que era por como se estaba comportando con Naruto.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sasuke la dejó en su casa cerca de media hora después del incidente que había ocurrido con Naruto en los estacionamientos. El camino había sido bastante silencioso, pero al final el chico se fue mostrándole una de esas tan torcidas sonrisas que él tenía y que a ella tanto le encantaban ver.

Se fue hasta su cuarto en cuanto llegó, su hermana estaba en la escuela y ella había dejado la universidad, después de todo, las terapias y los exámenes le quitaban mucho tiempo. Todos iban en el mismo año de universidad, excepto su primo que era un año mayor que ellos. Todos tenían 21años y a la mayoría le quedaba mucho camino por delante, pero a ella ¿Qué le quedaba?

Nada.

Su vida había llegado a su fin hacía 3 meses atrás cuando le detectaron un tumor en la cabeza, él cual era mortal, y en poco tiempo se había extendido sin que se diera cuenta de ello. Sabía desde un principio que las terapias no funcionarían en ella, por alguna razón lo presentía, y ahora con más razón, ya que había aceptado hacerse esa operación, pero no sabía como despedirse de aquellos que quería.

Cuando regresó de la clínica, luego de que el doctor le dijera que tenía un tipo de cáncer benigno, no sé le ocurrió nada más que hacer que ponerse a llorar. Llamó por teléfono a su padre y le dijo, ya que él se encontraba de viaje casi siempre. Lo había escuchado llorar por teléfono, y maldecir por la suerte de su hija.

Luego de eso, le pidió a su mejor amigo, y hermano que viniera a verla, que tenía algo de decirle. Con Sasuke la historia había sido casi la misma, en cuanto el chico supo, no le pudo creer, pensó que era una broma, y después de ver, la cara de la chica, supo que era verdad, se había echado a llorar. Hinata nunca lo había visto tan triste ni cuando murió su hermano hacía tres años, ya que estaba metido en una organización mafiosa. Y ahora se veía tan indefenso, rogándole que todo fuera una mentira.

Luego de eso, le había dicho a Sakura, que lo tomó igual que Sasuke, Sasuke había llamado a Sakura antes y fue con ella hasta la casa de Hinata, en donde le había dicho todo. La chica de ojos jade, solo pudo atinar a llorar sobre el pecho del Uchiha desconsoladamente. Cerca de un mes después de eso, a la chica se le ocurrió la única forma de que el Uzumaki se olvidará de ella, y era a través del odio, necesitaba que él la odiara y para eso, le había pedido ayuda a Sasuke y a Sakura.

Sasuke al principio se había negado rotundamente, pero al ver a las dos chicas que más amaba en el mundo le suplicaban con lágrimas en los ojos, se vio en un dilema en el cual salió perdiendo.

Sakura y él iban a fingir un término de relación, para que luego de eso, Naruto viera a Hinata con Sasuke como una feliz pareja. No se le ocurría otra manera de hacer de que el Uzumaki tuviera otra oportunidad de vivir, sabía cuanto le dolía estar solo, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por él. Terminó entre lágrimas con él luego de un mes después.

Se dejó caer a su cama mientras miraba una y otra vez la foto que descansaba en su mesita de noche, en donde salía con el chico rubio sonriendo a la cámara con el atardecer de fondo. Sakura la había tomado hacía un poco más de un año cuando habían ido a la casa de playa de los Uchiha.

Fue hasta el baño y se miró al espejo, estaba más delgada, y más pálida que hacia unos meses atrás, pero sabía que era por culpa de la enfermedad. Con algo de temor se paso una mano por el cabello viendo como este empezaba a caer se quedaban grandes mechones en su mano.

Se dejó caer por la puerta de la habitación mientras que miraba su cabello azabache, ya no le quedaba nada, solo la esperanza de tal vez salir viva de la operación y pedirle perdón a Naruto.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Eran las diez de la mañana, estaba mirando atentamente por la ventana del hospital mientras que Sakura le cepillaba el cabello con cuidado. Sasuke entró con las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y luego de besar a Sakura en los labios, fue y le dio un beso en la coronilla a la chica de ojos perlas.

-Hice lo que me pediste ángel, están los 5 aquí, y aún no saben del porque- Hinata le había pedido a Sasuke que fuera a buscar a los chicos, y trajo a Shikamaru, a Kiba, a Neji, a Sai y a Shino, que no era tan cercano al grupo, pero era un gran amigo de Hinata.

-Gracias, Sasuke-el chico sonrió y tomo de la mano a la pelirosa y ambos salieron de la habitación, paso menos de un minuto y los 5 chicos llegaron con ella.

Los cinco la miraron con temor, en sus miradas, siempre habían visto a Hinata llena de vitalidad y ahora estaba allí, con su cara más pálida, más demacrada, más delgada, signos del cáncer que se la comían por dentro. Les contó todo, desde su enfermedad y la operación que comenzaba en unas cuantas horas, y de su plan para alejarse de Naruto.

Recién hay comprendieron el comportamiento de Sasuke y vieron porque se había portado así con su amigo rubio.

Todos tuvieron reacciones distintas. Kiba se había puesto a llorar, Neji que ya lo sabía todo, estaba de pie con su espalada en la muralla viendo a sus amigos. Sai, cambio su expresión de siempre feliz a una bastante más seria, Shikamaru se sentó en el piso mientras se frotaba las sienes una y otra vez, mientras que Shino le acariciaba lentamente la cabeza a Hinata.

Tenía un 50% de posibilidades de salir con vida de aquella operación o morir en el acto. Todo estaba en juego, su vida y su felicidad y la de Naruto estaba hay.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¿Qué mierda iba a hacer? ¿Lo llamaba y se tragaba su orgullo o simplemente no le decía nada tal y como Hinata se lo había pedido?

Bufó con algo de rabia y dejó caer una vez más sobre el marco de la puerta, había cerca de 15 personas en la habitación, contando a la familia de la chica y sus amigos. Sus amigas habían llegado cerca de media hora después de todo, Ino, Temari, Tenten y Karin.

Suigetsu, quien era compañero de carrera de Hinata también estaba allí, haciéndole compañía, ya que él también quería a la chica de cabellos azabaches.

Su novia estaba con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Hinata mientras que las demás la rodeaban, el padre de Hinata y Hanabi, estaban ambos recargados sobre la muralla mientras esta lo abrazaba. Sus amigos solo se limitaban a mirar a la chica de ojos perlas y conversar entre ellos. Miró a los ojos a Sakura y supo que tenía que hacer. Salió de la habitación con toda la atención de los presentes puesta en él.

-Espero que contestes, Dobe- dicho esto marcó a su mejor amigo y se colocó el teléfono en la oreja, al cabo de tres tonos, una voz un tanto ronca le contestó.

-¿Aló?-a Sasuke se le puso le puso la piel de gallina, ¿Qué pasaba si no le creía? ¿Hinata moriría sin que Naruto lo supiese?

-Hola, Naruto, sé que quieres cortar el teléfono, pero tan solo espera que te diga lo que tengo que decirte-se hizo un silencio en la habitación- Naruto, Hinata esta mal, esta internada en el hospital de Konoha, en un par de minutos más entrará en el pabellón-le tembló la voz, y hay supo que su amigo le creería- Naruto, la operaran y hay una posibilidad de que no salga con vida- Naruto solo podía atinar a oír a su amigo, sabía que esto era lo correcto.

-Voy en seguida-luego de eso, se cortó la llamada, Sasuke sabía que había echo lo correcto al desobedecer la petición de su amiga.

_Al fin me he dado cuenta  
Que no soy nada sin ti  
Estaba tan equivocado, perdóname_

Naruto corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, el hospital de Konoha no estaba tan lejos de donde él estaba, no podía ser cierto, pero el timbre de voz de Sasuke sabía que no mentía.

_Mi corazón roto como una ola  
Mi corazón tiembla como el viento  
Mi corazón se desvanece como el humo  
Es imposible de borrar como un tatuaje  
Suspire profundamente como si el suelo se fuera a hundir  
Solo partículas de polvo que se amontonan en mi mente  
Di adiós._

Estaba a un par de cuadras más, si lo que Sasuke decía era cierto…No, lo que decía Sasuke era verdad, todo lo que había pasado entre él y Hinata tal ves también era mentira. Eso solo hacia que su rabia y su dolor aumentara aún más. ¿Por qué le había mentido?

_Pensé que no seria capaz de vivir ni un solo día sin ti.  
Pero extrañamente conseguí vivir mas de lo que pensaba  
No respondiste nada cuando lloré a gritos "te echo de menos"  
Tenía una pequeña esperanza pero ahora es inútil_

Entró cuando el aire ya no entraba cómodamente a sus pulmones, miró a la recepcionista, y preguntó por Hinata Hyuuga, le dijo que estaba por entrar en pabellón para ser operada. Subió corriendo las escaleras en cuanto le dieron el piso y la habitación de la chica de ojos perlas. En el pasillo se encontró a un azabache de piel pálida sentado en el piso, recargado su cabeza en sus rodillas que se encontraban flexionadas.

_Si algún día nos encontramos por la calle.  
Haz como si no me hubieras visto y sigue tu camino.  
Si todavía piensas en nuestros recuerdos  
Quizás vaya a buscarte en secreto. _

Caminó frente a él y Sasuke se levantó rápido y lo tomó del brazo, mientras que se miraban a los ojos, azul contra negro. Eran hermanos, ni siquiera amigos, solo hermanos que el destino había decidido separar.

-Naruto, Hinata realmente te amaba mucho, yo lamento haber mentido-se calló y el rubio pudo ver como los ojos del azabache se nublaban por las lágrimas- ella todo lo hizo por ti, lo siento amigo-dicho esto le entrego el anillo de Hinata que se encontraba en su mano.

_Que siempre seas feliz con él. Así yo no cambiare de opinión.  
Ni el más pequeño remordimiento desaparecerá nunca.  
Por favor se feliz aunque me sienta celoso.  
Deberías ser siempre tan clara como el cielo. Como esa nube blanca  
Deberías sonreír siempre, como si nada hubiese ocurrido _

Naruto lo tomó entre sus dedos y de a poco su vista se nubló por las lágrimas, que comenzaron a caer sin parar. Se comenzó a tambalear, mientras que lloraba a mares, Sasuke lo tomo por el hombro y Naruto se dejó caer en este. Sasuke sentía de a poco que su cazadora azul se iba empapando por las lágrimas del Uzumaki.

_Esperó que tu corazón se sienta aliviado.  
Por favor, olvídame y vive  
Esas lagrimas se secaran completamente.  
Con el paso de los días.  
Dolería menos si no nos hubiéramos conocido.  
Espero que entierres nuestra promesa, de estar juntos por siempre, nena._

_Rezaré por ti. _

Entraron juntos hasta el pasillo en donde estaban todos, algunos de pie y otros sentados, mientras que esperaban a que el médico les dijera que había ocurrido en la operación._  
_Sakura se acercó a ambos y los abrazó como solía hacerlo cuando eran unos niños.

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura mientras que Naruto se acercaba hasta las puertas en donde debía salir la chica, no podía sentirse peor, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento?

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que Hinata había entrado a operación, Naruto sentado en el piso puedo ver una silueta que se iba acercando, se puso de pie, y espero hasta que la puerta estuviera abierta. Vio como sus amigos se iban acercando, seguramente era el médico de la Hyuuga.

-¿Familiares de Hinata Hyuuga?- era para dar el reporte, el padre de Hinata se acercó al igual que la mayoría para escuchar mejor lo que el médico tenía que decirles- Lamento decirle que su hija no resistió la operación, lo lamento, señor-y eso fue lo último que escucho.

Vio como Sakura se aferraba al pecho de Sasuke y como Ino se dejaba caer al piso tomada por Sai y Shikamaru. Hanabi, la hermanita menor de Hinata lloraba en el hombro de su padre mientras que Kiba, la abrazaba por los hombros.

Se dejó caer por la muralla, mientras que miles de lágrimas descendían por sus ojos azules. Se puso de pie y con algo de rabia, quiso entrar a donde estaba la chica de ojos perlas. Sasuke lo miro y se acercó y lo tomo por los hombros mientras que le susurraba cosas. "_Naruto cálmate, Naruto, mírame, usurantonkashi"-_

Su amigo estaba con el rostro pálido, sus ojos estaba rojos, mientras que su cabello azabache estaba desordenado.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada por ella- Naruto se intento liberar de su agarre pero le faltaban las fuerzas para soltarse- Mírame, amigo, ya no puedes hacer nada por ella, Hinata se fue, Naruto- él tampoco se la podía creer, pero ya no quedaba nada más que hacer, él había echo lo que estaba a su alcance, y los doctores también, pero Hinata, ya no podía seguir sufriendo.

Se abrieron las puertas por las cuales antes había salido el doctor, en una camilla venía Hinata. A Naruto se le paro el corazón, hay estaba la razón de su vida, su ángel, muerta, sin vida y él no podía hacer nada.

Se soltó del agarre de Sasuke que se debilitó al ver a su amiga así, y se tiró sobre su cuerpo sin vida y comenzó a llorar.

_Oh, chica, Lloro y lloro.  
Tú eres mi todo.  
Di adiós. _

Había solo una pregunta que asaltaba la cabeza del rubio ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer sin ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer sin su ángel acompañándolo?

Sakura con cuidado se acercó hasta Sasuke y lo tomó por la cintura, el chico cargó su cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro y la chica sintió que este poco a poco se iba humedeciendo. ¿Por qué la gente buena se iba de este mundo así? Era una de las tantas preguntas que perseguían al Uchiha.

Sabía que Naruto se sentía fatal, y que nada en el mundo lo volvería a traer a como era antes, no sin Hinata. El no se podía imaginar una vida sin Sakura, no sabía como Naruto iba a vivir sin Hinata.

_No mires atrás y vete. No me busques más y vive tu vida.  
Porque no me arrepiento de amarte.  
Recuerda solo los buenos momentos.  
Podré soportarlo de algún modo  
Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera  
Deberías poder llegar a ser feliz  
Día a día me voy apagando. _

Se acercó hasta Naruto y con cuidado lo fue sacando de la camilla de la chica, Naruto lloró otra vez sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo. El tal vez sabía la respuesta para la pregunta que él mismo se había echo y que la mayoría de ellos tenía en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Hinata se había ido, si era un ángel viviendo en un mundo lleno de pecadores?

_Oh, chica, Lloro y lloro.  
Tú eres mi todo.  
Di adiós.  
Oh, mi amor, no me mientas, mientas.  
Eres mi corazón. Di adiós._

Porque ella era eso, lo que Sasuke decía, era un ángel, y que ahora solo había vuelto al lugar donde pertenecía. Porque un ángel más había vuelto al cielo de donde había salido.


End file.
